Blue Moon
by Luna-Moon1987
Summary: Le tome 6 d'Harry Potter du point de vue de Drago Malefoy et d'un nouveau personnage. Rose âgé de seize ans fait son entrée en sixième année à Poudlard. Dès son arrivé des événements étranges vont se produire. Notamment, le fait d'être toujours sur le chemin de Drago Malefoy qui est étrange… Il est agressif envers elle, mais peut se montrer aussi charmant.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Rose venait d'arriver sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross à Londres. Elle tremblait de peur. Chacun de ses membres était secoué de tremblement qu'elle tentait par tous les moyens d'arrêter.

Elle allait faire son entrée en sixième année dans la meilleure école de sorcellerie : Poudlard. C'était une première pour Rose et elle craignait plus que tout d'être envoyer dans la maison Serpentard.

Dans le monde sorcier, tout le monde connaissait la haine que ressentaient les élèves de cette maison pour les né-moldu et s'en était justement une.

 _Mais non arrête de stresser ! Pourquoi tu penses déjà au pire ? Le Choixpeau n'a pas encore fait son choix_ , songea-t-elle pour se rassurer.

Elle regardait autour d'elle. Elle voyait des parents accompagnant leurs enfants pour leur rentrée. Ils semblaient si fiers d'eux. Un pincement serra le cœur de la jeune fille et manqua la faire pleurer. Ses parents n'étaient pas là, elle était seule.

Elle sentit un regard de mépris sur elle. Elle leva alors les yeux et vit un élève plutôt grand, blond et avec de magnifique prunelles grises. En la fixant, un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il huma l'air dans sa direction et prit une mine dégoûtée comme s'il venait de sentir une mauvaise odeur. À cet instant, Rose mourut d'envie de le frapper.

Mais quel était donc son problème à ce type ?

Rose se contenta de l'ignorer superbement. Elle entra dans le wagon ouvert en le poussant légèrement en murmurant : « _pauvre type !_ » en français. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère de se montrer belliqueuse. Mais il s'était montré agressif en premier envers elle et sans aucune raison.

Quand la jeune fille l'avait touché, une sorte de décharge électrique lui avait parcouru le corps entier. Mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'il s'était mis à la sentir...

 _Il a un sérieux problème, lui ?! Je rêve où il s'est vraiment mis à me renifler comme un animal ? C'est décidé à partir de maintenant, je me tiens à l'écart de lui_ , songea Rose.

Réellement perturbée par cette première rencontre, forte étrange et atypique, elle essaya de trouver une place de libre. Tout en parcourant le train, elle repensa à un autre moment de sa rencontre. Quand il s'était mis à la sentir, elle aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait vu ses prunelles grise devenir dorées avant de virer subitement au rouge sang.

Un long frisson lui parcourut le corps. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines à ce souvenir.

La jeune fille, toujours en quête d'une place libre, mais n'en trouva aucune, à son grand découragement. Elle arriva dans un compartiment où se trouvait une fille brune à la chevelure légèrement ébouriffée. Elle s'étonna de leur ressemblance physique frappante. On aurait pu jurer qu'elles étaient sœurs. Contrairement à la fille du compartiment, Rose avait les cheveux auburn et fin et les yeux d'un vert émeraude. L'inconnu lisait un livre et semblait totalement absorbée par celui-ci. La preuve, elle ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de la présence de la nouvelle. Elle était accompagnée de deux garçons. Ceux-ci ont levé la tête et ont arrêté immédiatement de parler. Ils avaient la bouche grande ouverte et ne bougeaient plus d'un pouce. On aurait pu croire qu'ils venaient de subir le sortilège de Stupéfixion.

Mal à l'aise, elle allait partir quand un des garçons s'approcha de Rose. Il était de taille moyenne et avait des cheveux roux flamboyant. Il arborait un air amical.

— Bonjour, je m'appelle Ron Weasley. Et lui, c'est Neville Londubat. Je tiens à m'excuser pour notre comportement, mais tu ressembles tellement à notre amie, dit-il d'une traite.

Rose se mit à rire.

— Ce n'est rien ! Je m'appelle Maillard, se présenta-t-elle à son tour.

— Et elle, c'est Hermione Granger, ma meilleure amie. Elle adore tellement lire que quand elle est plongée dans un livre, elle ne fait plus attention aux gens autour d'elle, expliqua le dénommé Ron.

— Oh, je suis pareil ! J'adore lire, c'est une véritable passion pour moi.

 _Ils ont l'air gentils !_ songea-t-elle soulager à la suite de sa première rencontre avec un autre élève de Poudlard.

Neville lui sourit chaleureusement.

— Tu peux t'asseoir avec nous, si tu le souhaites !

Elle souffla de soulagement.

— Oh Merci beaucoup ! J'ai eu la malchance de tomber sur un véritable crétin juste avant de montrer dans le train, expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant juste en face de la dénommer, Hermione.

Rose se sentit bizarre quand elle posa les yeux sur cette dernière qui n'avait toujours pas lever les yeux de son livre.

— Ah ma pauvre ! dit Ron, Malheureusement à Poudlard, ce n'est pas ce qui manque. Surtout la bande de la fouine !

Devant son air interrogateur, il se mit à rire.

— Je parle de Drago Malefoy, un imbécile de première. Il est à Serpentard et si j'ai bien un conseil à te donner, c'est de l'éviter. Parce qu'il est nuisible.

— Arrête de lui faire peur, Ron, dit Hermione en levant les yeux pour la première fois.

La jeune Gryffondor fixa l'inconnue et eu aussi un choc en voyant à quel point elles se ressemblaient. Après être revenue à elle, Hermione lui sourit et lui tendit la main en se présentant correctement.

— Où est Harry ? demanda Hermione.

— Harry Potter ? Le survivant ?

Ron répondit d'un signe de la tête.

Incroyable ! Je vais avoir la chance de connaître Harry Potter.

Hermione demanda à Ron de la suivre afin d'aller voir si tout ce passait bien pour les élèves comme le voulait leur rôle de préfet.

Ϟ

Drago Malefoy entra avec classe dans le compartiment réservé aux Serpentard dans le Poudlard express. Il regarda autour de lui comme un animal pris au piège et qui restait à l'affut afin de préserver sa vie.

Il n'adressa pas la parole à ses camarades et les ignora totalement même. Surtout Pansy. Elle lui tapait sur les nerfs à force de lui courir après comme une groupie. Même si pour être honnête, au début de leur scolarité cela flattait son ego, mais maintenant cela l'agaçait réellement. Il n'était plus ce jeune garçon insouciant qui ne pensait qu'à mener la vie dure à Harry Potter. Il n'avait plus cette envie de se faire faire voir des autres, de montrer sa richesse et parler de son père avec une certaine fierté. Non, il avait compris que cela ne servait à rien.

En effet, Drago avait cessé d'être un gamin capricieux pour essayer de devenir un jeune homme plus responsable et peut-être plus courageux. Le sort de sa famille toute entière reposait sur ses jeunes épaules. Et de toute façon, il n'admirait plus son père comme autrefois. Il lui en voulait de les avoir entraînés dans les ennuis avec le Seigneur des ténèbres, sa mère et lui.

Son père ayant échoué, Voldemort, de son vrai nom s'était vengé en choisissant son fils pour une mission périlleuse.

Pour la première fois dans son existence, il ne savait plus que penser par rapport aux moldus et aux sang-de-bourbes. Il était tout simplement perdu et cette année était capitale pour lui. Il devait faire ses preuves ou alors mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Il devait réussir coûte que coûte sa mission, autrement, sa chère mère serait torturée par le mage noir avant d'être mise à mort pour montrer l'exemple.

Drago finit par s'asseoir à côté de Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle, mais resta muet. Il n'était pas d'humeur.

Il sentit monté en lui l'angoisse, mais comme à son habitude, il la masqua derrière une expression froide et hautaine.

— Alors que tu voulait le Seigneur des ténèbres ? demanda Crabbe en le fixant de ses yeux globuleux.

— Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ce que le Seigneur...

Il s'arrêta net de parler. Il se figea en faisant signe à ses camarades de se taire.

Il ne voulait plus parler de ça. Après tout, n'importe qui pourrait entendre leur discussion. Il ne prononça plus un seul mot.

Sans savoir pourquoi Drago repensa à la jeune fille – où plutôt – à son odeur enivrante dont chaque effluve avait envahi ses narines d'un agréable arôme l'ayant envoûté.

Il sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Et une sensation étrange parcourut son corps, le rendant encore plus chaud... Pendant un court, laps de temps, l'envie irrésistible de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser l'avait presque rendu fou.

Le plus curieux était l'apparence de cette fille, elle ressemblait à Hermione Granger. Mais pourquoi, Drago avait su immédiatement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'elle.

Fatiguée, il s'appuya contre la vitre en fermant les yeux en pensant à cette inconnue et à son odeur si appétissante.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci beaucoup TheProudHufflepuff pour ton commentaire ! Tu es ma seule lectrice ! J'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre 2, le 3 est en cours de correction. Surtout n'hésite pas à me dire ce qu'il ne va pas, ou bien ce que tu aime.

Chapitre 2

Après avoir appris par Luna et Neville que Drago ne faisait pas son rôle de préfet, Harry a décidé d'utiliser sa cape d'invisibilité pour espionner le Serpentard. Ce dernier avait un comportement étrange, il préférait rester dans le compartiment réservé aux élèves de sa maison au lieu d'abuser de son pouvoir de préfet pour terroriser les plus faibles. C'était très étrange.

Malheureusement, pour le moment, il n'avait rien appris de probant. Hermione avait beau lui certifier qu'il n'était pas un mangemort, Harry le pensait fermement et n'en démordait pas.

En suivant Zabini qui se rendait dans le wagon C, il pourrait entendre des choses qui pourraient être importantes. Cependant, il lui fallait faire vite, le temps lui était compté car la gare de Pré-au-lard n'était plus qu'à une trentaine de minutes.

Comme personne ne voulait le croire, c'était à lui de leur démontrer que ses dires étaient fondés.

Les couloirs étaient vide puisque les élèves se trouvaient chacun dans leur wagon afin de se préparer pour leur arrivée dans l'école.

Harry profita d'être invisible pour se cacher dans le filet à bagages. Pendant un bref moment, son cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il eut peur qu'on puisse apercevoir ses pieds qui fut à un moment apparent à cause du mouvement du train et de la cape.

Il souffla de soulagement, quand il se rendit compte que personne ne s'était aperçu de rien. Le jeune homme vit Drago, la tête appuyée contre la vitre, le regard vide. Il semblait ne plus se trouver dans le monde présent.

Drago ne se rendit même pas compte que Pansy s'était s'assise de nouveau à côté de lui. Elle saisit l'opportunité qu'il est la tête ailleurs pour appuyait la sienne contre son épaule pour respirer le parfum du jeune homme.

Malheureusement pour elle, le blond reprit ses esprits et la repoussa si violemment qu'elle failli tomber de la banquette.

Il la regarda avec un air dégoûté.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Dray ? hurla-t-elle furieuse.

Jamais auparavant il ne l'avait traité de la sorte. Elle avait même été sa cavalière au bal des sorciers. Même s'ils n'étaient jamais sortis ensemble, ils avaient déjà flirté plus d'une fois.

— Fiche-moi, la paix ! Ton odeur m'écœure ! répondit Drago d'un ton méprisant.

Lui-même n'avait aucune idée pour laquelle, tout à coup, sentir son parfum naturel sur lui, l'avait dégoûté au plus haut point. Il en avait presque la nausée.

Pansy, le regarda horrifiée parce qu'elle venait de dire. Des larmes commencèrent à couler, mais très vite, elle les essuya. Orgueilleuse, elle ne laissera personne voir ses faiblesses.

— Qu'est-ce que Slughorn te voulait ? l'interrogea le jeune homme pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits.

— Oh rien de particulier. Il essaye juste de réunir les enfants de bonne famille, répondit Blaise.

— Ah oui ?! Et il a invité qui d'autre ?

— McLaggen, deGryffondor, Belby de Serdaigle, Londubat, Potter et la fille Weasley.

Drago se mit à rire.

— Une belle brochette d'abrutis ! Surtout Londubat, je ne vois pas en quoi il pourrait être intéressant pour Slughorn ?!

Zabini haussa les épaules.

— En tout cas, ne compte pas sur une invitation de sa part, s'écria Blaise.

Drago se remis à rire, mais cette fois il n'avait rien de joyeux.

— Je ne serais sûrement plus à Poudlard, l'an prochain, donc l'approbation de ce vieux prof, je m'en fous royalement.

— Quoi ? Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire par là, s'écria Pansy presque hystérique.

— Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Mais je dois m'occuper de chose bien plus importante que ma scolarité.

En entendant ça, Harry mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus. C'était quoi ses choses beaucoup plus importantes que Poudlard ?

Même Crabbe et Goyle ne semblaient pas au courant de ça.

— On est proche de Poudlard, dit Drago afin de faire diversion.

Harry était bien ennuyé, il ne pouvait pas bouger de sa cachette avant que le compartiment ne soit entièrement vide. Sinon, il serait découvert. Il n'avait pas peur de la bande de la fouine, mais ce n'était pas le moment de se bagarrer inutilement.

Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson ainsi que Zabini quittèrent le wagon en laissant derrière eux Malefoy qui semblait attendre que tous soient partie.

Harry mourrait d'impatience de voir, ce que Drago cachait à ses amis. Il s'approcha de la porte et tira les stores pour avoir de l'intimité. Il se pencha pour ouvrir sa valise.

Malefoy avait-il sur lui le mystérieux objet qu'il devait réparer ?

Soudainement, une fille ressemblant trait pour trait à Hermione avec quelque différence tout de même entra dans le compartiment en faisant sursauter Drago.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? rugit-il soupçonneux.

Après tout, n'avait-il pas senti une présence et voilà que la copie conforme d'Hermione Granger faisait son apparition dans le compartiment des Serpentard.

— Je recherche mon chat à la robe tigré caramel. Il s'est échappé de sa cage, expliqua-t-elle avant de le fixer une deuxième fois. Ne me parle pas comme ça, ordonna-t-elle en ajoutant : Nous n'avons pas élevé les cochons ensemble.

 _Elevé les cochons ensemble ?! Mais c'est quoi cette expression ridicule_ , songea Drago en l'ignorant et à son tour, il la poussa légèrement – comme elle – précédemment. Rose percuta quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qui poussa une petite plainte.

Drago se retourna vivement, mais Rose fit mine de rien et elle s'agenouilla pour regarda sous les banquettes en faisant semblant d'être concentré sur sa recherche.

Le jeune Serpentard cette fois ci quitta le compartiment.

— Tu peux sortir maintenant, dit-elle.

Harry sortit de sa cachette en enlevant sa cape d'invisibilité. Il s'apprêtait à la remercier de ne pas l'avoir dénoncé, quand elle l'étonna grandement en s'exclamant brusquement :

— Tu es le grand Harry Potter ?

Il sourit, l'air gêné par ce qualificatif. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on parlait de lui avec des ternes élogieux, mais c'était une première de mettre l'adjectif : grand devant son nom.

— Je suis désolée, je t'ai visiblement gêné. Ce n'était pas mon intention. Mais je t'admire énormément.

— Merci pour tout à l'heure, répondit-il.

— Oh de rien ! Et je ne supporte pas ce type arrogant.

— Comment t'appelles-tu ?

— Pardon ! J'en oublie mes bonnes manières, dit-elle en lui tenant une main en lui disant son prénom.

Harry et Rose sortir du train en retard. Elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à retrouver son chat et cela la terrorisait de ne pas l'avoir avec elle.

Ce chat était spécial pour elle, mais pas seulement, il était exceptionnel et de ça, la jeune fille en était sûre. C'était un présent de son parrain qu'elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré. Mais depuis la mort de ses parents, c'est ce dernier qui avait sa garde et il avait pris la décision de la faire venir étudier à Poudlard.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton chat. On finira bien par le retrouver et j'ai un ami qui adore les animaux, il pourra nous aider.

— Merci, répondit Rose, encore très inquiète.

— Maintenant, il faut nous hâter nous sommes déjà très en retard, expliqua-t-il avant de prendre une sorte de carriole tirée par des sombrals qui les menèrent aux portes du château de Poudlard.

Le vent faisait frémir les branches des arbres et au loin un hibou hulula, donnant une atmosphère surnaturelle au lieu qu'elle voyait pour la première fois. Au bout d'un moment le château fut visible depuis la route.

Rose fut ébahit devant une telle splendeur. L'école était bien plus impressionnante qu'on lui avait raconté. Elle paraissait si grande...

Harry descendit en premier de la carriole et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à descendre.

— Vite, nous sommes les derniers. Et si le portail est fermé nous ne pourrons plus rentrer sans nous faire remarquer et nous aurons de graves ennuis, expliqua-t-il.

Les deux jeunes gens coururent jusqu'au portail, mais malheureusement ce dernier était bel et bien fermé. Ils avaient quelques minutes de retard. Rose s'apprêtait à escalader la façade quand elle fut violemment rejetée en arrière par un éclair de magie qui protégeait l'entrée. Une alarme se mit à sonner.

Harry aida la jeune fille à se relever. Bien qu'elle soit encore un peu sonnée par le choc, elle n'était pas blessée. Elle s'appuya sur lui pour tenir debout.

Le professeur Rogue s'approcha du portail.

— Et bien qu'avons-nous là ?! Harry Potter qui continue à ne respecter aucune règle.

— Je suis désolé, monsieur, essaya d'expliquer Rose. Mais c'est ma faute, je me suis perdue et il m'a gentiment secouru.

Rogue ne lui accorda aucun regard.

— Et je suppose que l'absence de la tenue réglementaire est aussi la faute de cette jeune fille ?

— Non, monsieur. C'est ma faute, admit Harry.

— Bien, 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor, dit Rogue, en ouvrant le portail aux deux élèves.

Ils suivirent le professeur avant de voir Drago en train d'insulter Rusard, parce qu'il était en train de fouiller ses malles. Le professeur de potion dit alors au concierge qu'il prenait la responsabilité pour le jeune Serpentard.

Rose trouva injuste qu'il ne soit pas puni, d'avoir été lui-même en retard. Harry lui expliqua alors que le jeune homme était le petit protégé du professeur.

Harry demanda à Rose de se hâter pour rejoindre le banquet où sa maison sera choisie. La jeune fille en trembla d'avance.

Plus tard

Au moment, où le professeur McGonagall posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête, le sang de Rose ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines et son cœur battit tellement vite qu'elle pensa qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de sa poitrine à tout moment.

— Pitié pas à Serpentard, pria-t-elle à haute voix sans s'en rendre compte.

Tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire.

— Ah non ? répondit le chapeau magique. Le choix n'est pas facile pour toi, jeune fille. Tu pourrais être dans n'importe quelle maison, tu possèdes chacune des qualités requises.

 _Oh non pas ça !_


End file.
